The Kingdom of Caela
The Kingdom of Caela, also called only by Caela, is the most powerful and important nation on Terrae. Though it was intially formed as a human nation, it is now home to more than a dozen races. Etymology The Kingdom of Caela draws its name from the Latin word 'Cael' meaning 'world'. History The Kingdom of Caela is over nine hundred years old. Its history is the most well documented of any human civilization on Terrae. 'Formation' In the days before the kingdom, there were ten human clans who were always at war with one another. This time of war lasted more than two hundred years, with no side ever gaining more from one clan than they would lose to another. After many years, one cheif named Jarnil called for a summit where the ten clan leaders could sit down and work out their differences in a less violent manner. No one, including Jarnil, truly believed that any of the others would show up to this meeting, but one by one, they all arrived, each as tired of the strife as he was. During the summit, the ten leaders realized how much they all could benefit from a perminent alliance. The result of this treaty was the formation of the city of Rego, which became the capital of the new nation, built on the backs of the old clans. The ten clan leaders are still honored as the names of the months in the Royal Calendar. 'The Great War' During the Great War, Caela was in a depression. With the Elves and the Dwarves battling one another, almost all trade with either race had been cut off from the Humans. Many petitioned for the kingdom to join one side or another in order to bring an end to the war, but Queen Charli I would not allow it. Men and women from Caela were commonly employed by both sides as mercenaries or other necessary jobs as a way to bring gold back to their homelands, but the loss of Human lives that this caused only further impassioned the citizens to protest their queen's choice. Seeing that the only way to spare her people further pain would be to somehow end this war, Queen Charli I demanded that the leaders of both sides come to Rego to meet with her on penalty of the Humans joining the other side if one did not cooperate. The threat of war with two nations brought both the King of the Dwarves and the King of the Elves to the capital where they signed a treaty after fifteen years of war. Since that time, the Kingdom of Caela has been known as a nation of diplomacy. Government The Kingdom of Caela is a hereditary monarchy. It is ruled by a singular king or queen who has the final say in all politcal matters. At a local level, all major cities are run by lesser nobles such as barons/baronesses or dukes/dutchesses. 'Rego' The capital city of Caela is Rego. This is the location of the current king or queen's home and it is the place in which all major government descions take place. When other world leaders or ambassadors from other nations visit, they are always traditionally received and welcomes in Rego. 'Line of Succession' The traditional line of succession to the throne is as follows: #The oldest living child of the fallen monarch, followed by subsequent children #The oldest living brother or sister of the fallen monarch, followed by subsequent siblings #The oldest living nephew or neice of the fallen monarch, followed by subsequent nephews #The oldest living first cousin of the fallen monarch, followed by subsequent cousins Currency Most commerce is transacted in platinum pieces, gold pieces, silver pieces, and copper pieces. Ten copper is worth one silver piece; ten silver is worth one gold piece; and ten gold is worth one platinum piece. Religion There is no official religion of Caela, though most people believe in a pantheon of gods. The major gods of the region's religion are: *Abadar *Asmodeus *Calistria *Cayden Cailean *Desna *Erastil *Gorum *Gozreh *Iomedae *Irori *Lamashtu *Nethys *Norgorber *Pharasma *Rovagug *Sarenrae *Shelyn *Torag *Urgathoa *Zon-Kuthon Foreign Relations *Rego-Min Relations *Rego-Sien Relations *Rego-Millus Relations *Rego-Ankor Relations *Rego-Baraz Relations See Also *Edhel Tol *Vesper Isle Category:human society Category:nations Category:kingdoms